Quand le hasard s'emmêle
by White Assassin
Summary: /EdEnvy/ Envy tente d'assassiner Edward et désobéit à Dante qui le lui avait interdit. Pourchassé par les siens et au bord de la mort, il s'évanouit et va se réveiller dans une bien étrange situation... /DERNIER CHAPITRE!/
1. Châtiment

**Quand le hasard s'emmêle**

**Disclaimer : **Aucun personnage n'est à moi (Pas même Envy? Non? TT) à moins que j'en invente mais je sais pas encore si ce sera le cas

**Résumé :** (Ed x Envy) Envy tente de tuer Edward une énième fois, seulement, cela ne semble pas être du goût de Dante qui le punit sévèrement. Envy s'enfuit mais mort de fatigue, s'évanouit et se retrouve chez... (on s'en doute mais je ne le dirais pas ;p)

**Note :** Ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle sera bien Désolée si elle ressemble de près ou de loin à une autre, c'est pas voulu...  
Soyez indulgent(e)s pour les fautes d'orthographe, pleaze!  
Je changerai peut-être deux ou trois petites choses. Si c'est le cas, je le mettrai dans un autre chapitre pour vous informer ;p

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Châtiment**

La nuit était tombée sur Central, laissant régner une pénombre traversée par les quelques rayons lunaires présents. Les lumières des maisons s'éteignaient tour à tour, plongeant la ville dans une obscurité encore plus profonde. Le vent frais murmurait dans les feuilles des arbres et l'atmosphère semblait tendue.

Sur un toit, une ombre assise restait immobile, comme si elle attendait son heure. La lune baignait ses cheveux noirs tirant sur le vert d'une lumière douce. Silencieuse, la silhouette ne bougeait pas quand soudain, elle se leva, comme si quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Debout, on pouvait distinguer, non plus une silhouette, mais un jeune homme vêtu d'un short assez étrange et d'un débardeur. Ses yeux améthyste faisaient ressortir le sourire carnacier qui s'affichait à présent sur son visage.  
Il fixait une voiture, arrêtée dans la rue juste en dessous de là où il se trouvait, de laquelle sortit un adolescent de petite taille aux cheveux blonds. La voiture repartit, laissant l'adolescent sur le trottoir. Le jeune homme sur le toit passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et murmura :

- Enfin... Te voilà...

Le blondinet ouvrit la porte de ce qui semblait être sa maison. Le jeune homme sur le toit ricana et sauta juste à côté du blond qui fit un bond de côté et l'évita de justesse. Il se releva, le souffle court et grimaça à la vue de son assaillant.

- Envy... Quelle surprise! dit-il ironiquement.

L'autre se retourna, un large sourire s'étalant sur son visage. Il transmuta son bras en un pic de pierre et dit:

- T'es prêt pour ta raclée Fullnabot?!

Le blond eut un léger tic au dernier mot mais déclara :

- Je crois que c'est toi qui devrait être prêt pour recevoir la tienne!

Envy resta interloqué quelques secondes :

- Comment ç...?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une explosion le projeta violemment contre un mur. Au milieu de la fumée, Roy Mustang fit son apparition, suivit d'Edward. Envy comprenait qu'il était tomber dans un piège grossier. Aveuglé par son idée de vengeance, il n'avait même pas fait attention au fait que le Flame Alchemist se trouvait derrière lui.

- Comment as-tu...? commença Envy.

- Comment j'ai pu prévoir que t'allais m'attaquer? Facile... Ça faisait plusieurs jours que tu rôdais dans le coin, tu te crois invisible ou quoi? se moqua Edward.

Edward se tourna vers Roy et ajouta :

- Il semblerait que le colonel ici présent voudrait en savoir plus sur la personne responsable de la mort de Hughes... T'aurais pas une idée par hasard?

Envy ricana et s'adressa à Roy :

- Si tu crois que je vais te le dire, t'es encore plus con que t'en as l'air!

A ces mots, le colonel claqua des doigts et le corps d'Envy fut envoyer quelques mètres plus loin. L'homonculus se releva, cracha du sang accumulé dans sa bouche tandis que son corps se reformait peu à peu. Roy déclara :

Tu auras la vie sauve si tu me donnes ces informations.

Envy sentit des pierres rouges s'évaporer à l'intérieur de son ventre. Il n'en avait pas mangé beaucoup, car il avait eu l'espoir d'une victoire facile contre le FullMetal Alchemist. Seulement, ses plans ne se déroulaient pas du tout comme prévu et il n'avait aucunement envie de devenir un chien docile et de lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir. Sa fierté allait en prendre un coup, mais une retraite rapide s'imposait. A la vitesse à laquelle le Flame Alchemist lançait ses explosions, il ne ferait pas long feu (_c'est le cas de dire_). L'homonculus lança :

- Désolé mais j'crois qu'ça va pas être possible.

Il bondit dans les airs et atterrit sans dommages sur le toit le plus proche et commença à courir. Le souffle des explosions que lui lançait Roy le propulsait en avant. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes de course (et après avoir détruit un nombre incalculable de toits...), il avait échappé aux deux alchimistes. Le bout de ses cheveux était roussi. Il l'avait échappé belle.

* * *

Envy marchait depuis un bon moment, rageant intérieurement sur son échec. Foutus alchimistes.

- Si y'avait que ça! pensa-t-il.

En effet, il lui fallait maintenant retourner chez sa « mère » comme elle était si désireuse qu'on l'appelle. Cette veille bique de Dante! En plus, c'était sûr, elle allait lui passer un savon. Elle lui avait interdit de tuer Edward car maintenant qu'il savait créer la pierre philosophale, elle en aurait besoin, etc... Pour cette raison, cette XXXXX (_hem..._) l'avait enfermé mais il s'était échappé. Être cloîtré, très peu pour lui! De toute manière, qu'allait-elle faire? L'engueuler dix minutes et puis l'affaire était réglée! Enfin... C'aurait été bien que cela se passe comme ça.

Il arriva enfin dans la ville souterraine détruite et marchait d'un air ennuyé. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait aller se faire engueuler. C'est ça, être un homonculus, on dépend des pierres rouges, et quand il se trouve que c'est une personne qui les possède, on dépend également de cette personne. Il soupira. Soudain, il reçut une pierre dans la tête. Un ricanement se fit entendre. Furieux, il se retourna, et vit Wrath assit sur un muret à sa droite.

- T'as envie d'crever morveux? Lui cracha Envy, qui avait visiblement envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un.

L'interpelé sauta du muret sur lequel il était assis et répliqua d'un air moqueur :

- A ta place, je me bougerai. Mère t'attends, impatiemment même.

Envy devint quelque peu livide. Ce que venait de lui dire Wrath était loin de le rassurer. C'était pas bon pour sa pomme, ça, si la vieille l'attendait « impatiemment ». Il continua de marcher dans la ville souterraine, accompagné de Wrath qui sautillait – ce qui avait le don de l'agacer - jusqu'à entrer là ou résidait Dante. La pièce était sombre. Dante, au milieu de la salle, sourit et dit d'une voix mielleuse:

- Envy, je t'attendais.

Envy marcha en direction de Dante, sous l'apparence de Lyra. Soudain, la salle s'éclaira et la porte que venait d'emprunter Envy se referma violemment. Dante déclara d'une voix glaciale :

- Tu sais pourtant bien que je n'apprécie pas que l'on me désobéisse.

Envy sentit son courage s'envoler, lorsqu'à la lumière, il vit un cercle de transmutation tracé sur le sol de la salle, avec lui-même au centre. Livide, il trembla :

- Qu'est-ce que...

Dante reprit :

- Cette fois-ci, je ne me contenterai pas d'un avertissement.

Envy perçut une lueur bien familière dans les yeux de Dante, et, comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire, courut en direction de la porte. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre avant que Dante ne claque ses mains et ne les pose au sol. Envy sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il tomba à la renverse, traversé de spasmes douloureux.

Il régurgitait toutes les pierres rouges que son corps contenait. De plus en plus faible, la douleur devenait insupportable. Cette fois ci, elle n'allait pas juste lui enlever quelques pierres rouges... Non. Elle allait le tuer. Et merde, il fallait qu'il sorte de cet enfer au plus vite. Alors il lui vint une idée. Il lui restait encore quelques pierres rouges. Il se transforma en Hohenheim sous les yeux ébahis de Dante, qui stoppa le processus. Profitant de cet instant de surprise, Envy utilisa ses dernières forces pour s'enfuir et courut à travers la ville souterraine.

Edward s'affaissa dans son fauteuil en marmonnant. Il n'avait pas réussit à attraper cette saloperie de palmier! Si ça se trouve, il reviendrait le lendemain pour réessayer de le tuer! Roy partit, il décida de sortir dehors et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cet homonculus de malheur. Après tout... Mieux vallait être le chasseur que la proie, non?

- Raaah... En plus d'essayer de me tuer, il me fait courir alors que je pourrais pioncer tranquille! marmonna Edward.

Il sortit de chez lui en trépignant, en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clef.

* * *

Envy ne savait pas combien de temps cela faisait qu'il courrait. Il était essoufflé, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles, et avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Il était déjà arrivé à la surface. Apparemment, les autres homonculus n'avait pas jugé utile de le poursuivre. Pensaient-ils que son état de ne lui permettrait pas de survivre? A vrai dire, en se sentant fatigué et exténué comme il l'était, il le pensait aussi.

Tout à coup, il trébucha et se cogna contre le sol, ce qui, à cause de la douleur, lui rendit son apparence normale. La pluie commençait à tomber, perlant sur ses cheveux verts, et les rues de Central, froides et humides, lui faisaient penser que ce serait l'endroit de sa tombe.

- Merde!

Il essaya de se relever, mais sa main glissa à cause des pavé humides et il ne put se relever. Ses yeux commençaient à ses fermer, lorsqu'il vit une silhouette apparaître au coin de la rue. Si jamais cette personne le tuait car c'était un homonculus... Non... Il ne fallait pas. Heureusement pour Envy, la silhouette était encore assez loin pour qu'il puisse épuiser ses dernières ressources en pierres rouges pour changer d'apparence. A moitié mort, cette dernière action lui fit fermer les yeux, et il sombra dans le noir total.

* * *

Hem... Je sais pas si c'est terrible

Peut-être trop de détails, ou pas assez? L'histoire est-elle bien? Raaah... J'ai peur d'avoir créé un navet

Bref, mettez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;p

_**White Assassin**_


	2. Cohabitation

**Quand le hasard s'emmêle**

**Note :** Merci pour les reviews, ça donne du courage D

Je vais reprendre les cours (mon dernier jour de vacances T-T) donc je ne pourrais pas publier aussi vite qu'actuellement (désolée x-x), mais je ferais de mon mieux! (Surtout que je viens de commencer une autre fanfiction en parallère o-o)

**Chapitre 2 : Cohabitation**

Où suis-je?

Envy ouvrit doucement les yeux. Où était-il? Que s'était-il passé? Tant de questions dans sa tête.

Il se redressa. Tiens? Il était dans un lit. Que faisait-il ici?

Il ne se souvenait de rien. Sa tête était lourde et il se sentait faible. Soudain, il se souvint : Dante avait manqué de le tuer et il s'était échappé. Mais après? Il examina l'endroit où il se trouvait : c'était une chambre assez grande, avec deux fenêtres et une porte. Eclairée, elle ne comportait cependant qu'un lit et quelques meubles.

Des vêtements étaient roulé en boule dans un coin de la chambre, comme si on les avait mis là en vitesse. Pas très ordonné tout ça...

Envy sentit sur sa tête quelque chose de froid. Une serviette mouillée. Apparemment, on avait essayer de le soigner. Peut-être avait-il eut de la fièvre...

Il se leva avec difficulté et inspecta la chambre. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un livre posé sur une petite table. La vue quelque peu trouble par la fatigue, il parvint tout de même à lire le titre :

Al...chi...mie... Alchimie... ALCHIMIE?? s'écria Envy.

Il recula, comme si le livre allait le mordre. Il paniqua et en reculant, se heurta contre le lit. Il était donc chez un alchimiste!

Merde! Faut que je me barre d'ici!

Si c'était un alchimiste qui vivait ici, il n'avait pas intérêt à rester plus longtemps. Il était en danger, surtout qu'il était vidé de ses pierres rouges. Il se dirigea en hâte vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Seulement, celle -ci refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir. Envy se démena mais ne parvint à l'ouvrir. Il n'avait donc plus qu'une seule solution : la porte. Il devait sortir discrètement. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte en bois et saisit la poignée. Alors qu'il commençait à la tourner doucement pour éviter de faire du bruit, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Envy se la prit en pleine figure.

Il tomba à la renverse, poussant des jurons et se frottant le nez.

Ah! Désolé! Je pensais pas que tu serais réveillé... s'excusa l'arrivant.

Envy connaissait cette voix. Il leva la tête et ses yeux s'aggrandirent quand il vit Edward en face de lui.

Réveillez-moi... C'est un CAUCHEMAR!! pensa Envy.

Edward lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Envy regarda la main d'un air de dégoût, l'écarta violemment et se redressa en s'appuyant au lit. Edward parut légèrement choqué de sa réaction. Envy, le visage déformé par la haine, s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler lorsque Edward, qui ne semblait pas prêter attention à l'expression de son « invité » lui demanda :

Tu te sens mieux maintenant?

Envy se stoppa, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le frapper au visage. Il avait dû rater un épisode. Comment se faisait-il que le Fullnabot lui posait cette question? Les seules fois où il avait entendu cette question étaient lorsqu'il déversait sa haine sur le premier humain passant, et qu'après l'avoir torturé, les autres homonculus lui demandait s'il s'était calmé. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il dévisagea Edward lorsqu'il fut prit d'un doute.

Si Edward lui parlait comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas... C'était peut-être parce que Edward ne le reconnaissait pas! Un souvenir traversa la mémoire embuée d'Envy : Oui, maintenant il se rappelait! Avant de tomber dans les vapes, il s'était transformé! A quoi ressemblait-il maintenant?

Il traversa la pièce en direction d'un miroir accroché au mur et fut surpris de voir qu'il avait l'apparence d'un adolescent de 16 ans, brun aux yeux bleu. Aucune ressemblance avec son ancienne apparence.

Et je m'étonne que le nabot me reconnaisse pas... pensa-t-il.

Edward, quelque peu surpris par les réactions de son « invité », lui demanda :

Tu as un prénom?

Envy se retourna. S'il lui disait : « Ouais, Envy. », il se ferait jeter dehors. Il fallait qu'il s'invente un nom. Tout de suite? Comme ça? Aucune idée ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il tenta :

Je... Je... Je m'appelle Even!

Edward sembla penseur.

Mince... Ce nom doit être trop proche du vrai, pensa Envy en commençant à paniquer.

Edward reprit :

Even? C'est tout? Tu n'as pas de nom de famille?

Envy, qui retenait sa respiration, ne s'attendait pas à ça. Là, ça devenait trop compliqué. Il choisit la prudence et joua la carte de la perte de mémoire, en souriant bêtement :

Euh... Je m'en souviens pas.

Tu as de la famille?

Je sais pas, répondit Envy, imperturbable.

Est-ce que tu te rappelles de quoi que ce soit d'autre? Demanda Edward.

Non, répondit Envy qui commençait visiblement à s'ennuyer.

C'était quoi ça? Un interrogatoire? Bon OK, il s'était incrusté chez ce nabot mais bon, c'était des manières, ça, de questionner les gens comme ça?!

Edward comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer d'autre de ses questions. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira :

Bon, ben je crois que j'ai pas vraiment le choix... Si ça te dit, tu peux rester ici un moment. Après tout, ça fait déjà trois jours que tu es là! Quelques jours de plus ne changeront rien.

Trois... jours?! Répéta Envy, médusé.

Tu étais drôlement mal en point quand je t'ai trouvé dans la rue. Tu es resté inconscient pas mal de temps!

Oula... Trois jours? Trois jours qu'il était chez LUI?!

Alors si quoi que ce soit te revient, fais-en moi part, dit Edward.

Envy ne sut trop comment accuser la nouvelle. Il pouvait rester chez le Fullmetal. Il pouvait rester chez son ennemi. Y rester, y dormir... Bref, y vivre. En tout cas pendant quelques temps. Cela devait-il le réjouir? C'aurait dû, car comme cela, il était sûr d'être en sécurité le temps de récupérer. Seulement, vivre chez son demi-frère qu'il haissait depuis qu'il le connaissait, c'était un comble! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester contre lui-même. Malheureusement, il était bien obligé de vivre sous sa nouvelle « identité ». Tu parles d'une chance!

Edward tourna les talons et déclara :

Au fait, le p'tit dej' est prêt, viens dans la cuisine quand t'auras faim.

Edward partit, Envy grimaça et ironisa :

« Viens quand t'auras faim » Ah-ah-ah... C'est la meilleure de l'année celle-là! Depuis quand les homonculus ont-ils faim?!

Il donna un coup de pied dans un livre qui traînait au sol et se dirigea vers la cuisine à contre-coeur.

Edward était déjà en train de commencer à manger quand Envy entra.

Assieds-toi là, dis le blond en désignant d'un geste nonchalant la chaise en face de lui.

Envy s'installa en dévisageant la nourriture qui s'étalait sur la table. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il mange CA? Il eut beau prier pour qu'un miracle arrive, apparemment, il allait être obligé d'avaler de la nourriture... humaine.

Berk... Ca me donne envie de gerber, pensa-t-il.

Edward avait presque finit quand Envy consentit enfin à prendre une bouchée. Le blond lui fit remarquer en rigolant :

Even... Ca ne se tient pas comme ça une cuillère.

Envy fixa l'objet en question. Hein? Cette chose ne se tenait pas par le bout creux? En se rendant compte de son erreur, Envy se sentit humilié et rougit légèrement. Ce nabot se moquait de lui! Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait s'il n'avait jamais mangé comme un humain? De toute façon, il paierait sa moquerie un jour ou l'autre, il pouvait y compter. Vexé, Envy détourna la tête du regard d'Edward. Ce dernier ajouta :

Quand tu auras fini de manger, on ira au QG militaire de Central. Comme tu étais chez moi, je n'ai pas pu aller rendre mon rapport et si je n'y vais pas aujourd'hui...

Edward sortit de la cuisine. Décidément, Even était un garçon étrange... Envy, quant à lui, se disait que tout allait de mal en pis. Maintenant, il devait se rendre à l'endroit où il était le plus susceptible de se faire tuer. Un endroit... Rempli d'alchimistes.

L'horreur... pensa Envy en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Quand je pense que c'est moi qui suis chargée du sale boulot, pensa Lust.

Assise sur un banc, Lust regardait les passants d'un regard suspicieux. Evidemment, Dante l'avait choisit elle, pour retrouver Envy. A quoi bon? Il devait s'en doute être mort dans un coin. Un homonculus privé de ses pierres rouges, ça ne fait pas long feu. Seulement, Dante ne semblait pas de cet avis. En tout cas, Lust s'ennuyait ferme à fixer la foule, dans l'espoir d'y voir Envy. En plus, elle devait constament surveiller Glutonny qui avait insister pour l'assister dans sa « mission ». Seulement, en présence de tant d'humains, Glutonny avait un mal fou à se contenir et ils ne passaient pas vraiment inaperçus.

Et celui-ci, je peux le manger? Demanda Glutonny d'un air avide en désignant un clochard assis sous un arbre.

Non. Fais-toi une raison. En présence de tout ce monde, tu ne peux pas le manger. Retiens toi.

Mais j'ai faim, se lamenta Glutonny.

Lust qui s'ennuyait ferme, commença à s'impatienter :

Bon, si tu veux Glutonny, tu vas aller manger et on reprendra nos recherches après.

Chouette! S'exclama l'homonculus. Manger!

Seulement, tu mangeras quand on sera plus loin. Tuer des gens près du QG militaire de Central, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ajouta Lust.

La jeune femme aux formes généreuses passa la main dans ses cheveux et se leva, suivie de Glutonny. Tout à coup, elle se stoppa. Glutonny surprit, demanda :

Lust? Lust? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Lust ne répondit pas, un sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

Tiens... Mais qui voilà?

Elle fixait un jeune garçon brun aux yeux bleus qui se dirigeait vers le QG militaire, visiblement ennuyé.

Je reconnaitrais cette expression entre mille, dit elle avec une expression de victoire sur le visage.

A la vue du petit blond qui accompagnait le brun, Lust ricana :

Comme ça... Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi... Envy?

Glutonny, qui venait à peine de comprendre, attrapa le bras de Lust et demanda :

Lust? Je vais quand même manger?

L'interpelée se retourna et répondit :

Non. Je crois que nous allons rester à Central encore un peu.

Attristé, Glutonny se reprit vite et demanda avec espoir en désignant « Envy »:

Alors est-ce que je pourrais le manger, lui?

Lust pensa tout d'abord que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Pas de traces d'un quelconque meurtre, c'était efficace et rapide. Cependant, Envy était apparement sous la protection du Fullmetal. Chose à ne pas négliger. Alors qu'Envy et son accompagnateur entrait dans le QG militaire, Lust eut un sourire machiavélique sur son visage.

Non, Glutonny. J'ai une bien meilleure idée.

Franchement, pourquoi avait-il accepté de se rendre ICI avec LUI?! Envy ne cessait de regretter ce qu'il venait de faire mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix! S'il était resté chez Edward, ca aurait parut suspect!

Non mais dans quelle galère je me suis fourré... soupira Envy en entrant dans le QG militaire, suivit d'Edward.

En plus, quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis quelques minutes, il avait un noeud dans le ventre, comme un pressentiment. Et le fait d'être entouré d'alchimistes d'Etat n'arrangeait rien. Edward quant à lui, appréhendait le moment où il allait devoir faire son rapport au colonel. Il allait sûrement lui demander s'il n'avait pas rétrécit durant sa dernière mission, ou quelque chose du genre. En plus, comme Even était avec lui, le colonel allait se faire des idées, et c'était bien la pire des choses qu'il puisse lui arriver!

Enfin bon... Even est gentil, bien que quand même un peu bizarre. Mustang peut penser ce qu'il veut, c'est pas mon problème! Se rassura intérieurement Edward.

En parlant d'Even... Peut-être pourrait-il demander au colonel s'il savait quoi que ce soit au sujet d'un garçon disparu? Oui... C'était une bonne idée! Edward demanda à Envy d'attendre à l'entrée du QG militaire. Après tout, c'était un civil et il ne pouvait pas entrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Quand il aurait fini son rapport, il montrerait Even au colonel et verrait s'il pouvait tirer quelque chose de cette rencontre. En attendant, Even allait devoir rester là un bon moment.

Lorsqu'Edward fut partit, Envy s'assit sur le banc le plus proche. Avec ce soleil de plomb, c'était une véritable torture de rester dehors. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par deux personnes marchant dans la foule. Vêtues de capes par ce soleil, c'était vraiment bizarre.

Serait-ce possible que...? pensa Envy, inquiêt.

Cependant, les personnes qu'il fixait avait disparu dans la masse d'humains présents.

Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu? D

J'ai été super contente des reviews que vous m'avez laissé! Au départ, j'avais super peur de les regarder (et si ça leur plaisait pas? °-°), mais je les ai finalement lu et j'étais heureuse comme pas possible!

Laissez m'en encore pour me donner votre avis!

BisouX et à bientôt pour le chapitre 3! (Que j'espère dans deux jours au plus tard!)

_**White Assassin**_


	3. Des sentiments contradictoires

**Quand le hasard s'emmêle**

**Note :** Hmm... Je sais pas trop quoi dire... Si! Je sens que je vais me lancer dans une fanfic humouristique après celle-ci! Enfin bref... On s'en fout.

**Chapitre 3 : Des sentiments contradictoires**

Voilà, c'est lui.

Envy ouvrit les yeux. Ah! Il s'était endormit sur le banc. Décidément, être vidé de pierres rouges, c'était pas la joie. Il faillit s'étrangler quand il vit le Flame Alchemist penché vers lui, le fixant, comme s'il le détaillait. Envy se leva d'un bond, surpris. Edward prit la parole :

Je l'ai trouvé il y a trois jours, dans la rue, évanouit. Il a seulement reprit conscience ce matin. Mais il ne se souvient de rien, à part son prénom.

C'est étrange en effet, constata Mustang (_ou Roy? Comme vous préférez..._)

Aie... Ca sentait le roussit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là?! pensa Envy, peu rassuré.

C'est Even ton nom, c'est ça? Demanda le colonel

Oui.

Le Flame Alchemist dévisegea l'homonculus d'un air suspicieux et demanda :

On ne se serait pas déjà croisés quelque part?

Envy déglutit.

Euh... Non... Je ne crois pas...

Mustang s'adressa alors tout bas à Edward, de manière à ce qu'Envy ne puisse entendre :

Bon... Je vais voir si je peux trouver des informations le concernant. Je vais mener mon enquête. Si tu apprends quelque chose de nouveau, fais-en moi part.

Il tourna les talons et ajouta :

Au fait Fullmetal... As-tu remarqué qu'à côté de ce garçon, tu sembles encore plus petit que d'habitude?

Ah b... HEIN??

Edward, vexé, voulut répliquer, mais le Flame Alchemist était déjà rentré dans le QG militaire.

Envy, quant à lui, se demandait ce qu'avait pu se dire les deux alchimistes à son sujet. Ce n'était guère rassurant, mais il décida qu'il vallait mieux ne pas se montrer trop curieux.

Edward agita une main devant les yeux d'Envy, perdu dans ses pensées.

Bon, tu viens?

Envy suivit Edward en se demandant où il allait bien l'emmener maintenant. Il espérait de toutes ses forces rentrer, là où il était sûr d'être en sécurité, mais aparement, Edward en avait décidé autrement. Edward, qui appréciait Even -malgré qui soit bizarre (_je sais, je me répète_)- l'emmena acheter une glace. Par ce soleil, se promener en mangeant une glace, quoi de mieux? Il s'arrêtèrent devant un marchand. Envy soupira. Dire qu'il y a quelques temps, il tuait des humains dès qu'il en voyait... Maintenant, il en était entouré et vivait chez l'un d'entre eux.

Tu la veux à quoi ta glace? Demanda Edward.

Une glace? C'est quoi ça, une glace? Un truc d'humain sûrement.

Comme tu veux, répondit Envy en haussant les épaules.

Edward commanda alors deux glaces au chocolat (_vive le chocolat! -même si j'aime pas les glaces-_), et en tendit une à Envy qui la regarda d'un air étonné. En voyant Edward la porter à sa bouche, il en déduisit que ça se mangeait. Il goûta et la recula vivement.

C'est glacé! S'écria-t-il.

C'est une glace, quoi, répondit Edward qui semblait visiblement amusé de sa réaction.

Edward et Envy marchèrent un peu puis se promenèrent dans un parc. Edward, heureux, ne cessait de parler. Envy se surpris à lui répondre, et même gaiement.

Pourquoi je lui parle comme si on étais amis de longue date? Pensa-t-il.

Edward continuait de parler :

On a de la chance d'avoir un si beau soleil! Et...

Il s'arrêta soudainement et fixa Envy.

Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda l'homonculus, visiblement gêné que l'alchimiste le fixe.

Edward se rapprocha d'Envy et passa sa main sur la joue de l'homonculus. Envy, surpris, rougit et bégaya :

Qu'est-ce que-qu'est-ce que- qu'est-ce que tu fais?

T'avais de la glace sur le visage, répondit Edward, amusé.

Envy, les joues légèrement rouges, baissa la tête, pour qu'Edward ne le voit pas.

Faut que je me calme... se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Edward prit un petit chemin et alla s'allonger dans l'herbe. Envy le regarda et s'assit près de lui.

Ca fait du bien de se reposer! Ca fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça, déclara Edward, sa main tripotant un brin d'herbe près de son visage.

Envy ramena ses genoux près de lui, les entoura de ses bras et fixa le ciel. S'était-il déjà posé dans l'herbe auparavant? Durant quatre siècles... Avait-il seulement prit le temps de se reposer?

Il regarda Edward, assoupit à côté de lui. Alors, il se rendit compte qu'il était actuellement assit à côté de son ennemi de toujours, et qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Aucun témoin...

Il me suffirait de l'étrangler... pensa Envy.

En effet, comme ça, allongé dans l'herbe, le Fullmetal était à sa merci. Il n'avait qu'à tendre les mains et serrer. Après tout, il avait répété ce geste un nombre incalculable de fois... Une fois de plus, qu'est-ce que ça changerait? Mais quelque chose l'empêchait... Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être? Il hésitait. Il approcha ses mains tremblantes de la gorge de l'alchimiste.

Bor-Bordel... Pourquoi j'y arrive pas?! pensa-t-il un peu trop fort.

Edward, qui avait entendu parler Envy, ouvrit les yeux. Envy eut juste le temps de retirer ses mains. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, et Edward l'avait remarqué :

Ca va? Tu te sens mal?

Envy se détourna.

Non, non, ca va, t'inquiète.

Edward se leva, s'étira, ses cheveux blonds brillants dans la lumière du soleil.

Ca te dit qu'on bouge un peu? Proposa-t-il.

Envy acquiesa d'un signe de tête.

La journée passa vite. Edward et Envy s'était baladés dans Central pendant plusieurs heures et il devait être aux alentours de vingt heures quand ils retournèrent chez Edward. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, il informa Envy qu'il allait prendre sa douche. Envy, lui, s'installa dans le canapé, un mal de crâne insupportable. Il faut dire aussi qu'il sétait torturé toute la journée, avec des questions, qui étaient néanmoins restées sans réponses : Pourquoi avait-il hésité à tuer Edward? Pourquoi se trouvait-il mal à l'aise quand il était avec l'alchimiste? Etc...

Soudain, le téléphone retentit. Envy sursauta. Fallait-il qu'il décroche? De sous sa douche, Edward lui cria :

Even? Tu peux répondre?

Envy décrocha et eut un frisson lorsqu'il entendit le colonel Mustang à l'autre bout :

Allo? Edward?

Envy regardait de tous côtés. Que devait-il faire? Raccrocher? Ou au contraire... Répondre? Il se décida pour la seconde option. Heureusement pour lui, changer sa voix ne nécessitait pas spécialement de pierres rouges et il prit celle d'Edward :

Oui?

C'est Mustang, j'ai des informations qui pourraient t'interesser.

Des informations? Envy sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. De quoi parlait-il?

C'est-à-dire?

Ne sois pas stupide. Je te parles du garçon que tu héberges actuellement!

Hein? Devait-il être rassuré, ou le contraire?... Le colonel reprit :

Oui, j'ai mener mon enquête, comme je te l'avais dit.

Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

Justement, non. Je n'ai trouvé aucun dossier mentionnant le nom d'Even.

C'est plutôt étrange en effet, répondit Envy sur un ton faussement surpris.

Etrange? Je dirais plutôt incroyable! On dirait que ce garçon n'a jamais existé! Si tu veux mon avis, sois il n'existe pas... Sois il t'a donné un faux nom! Personellement, je choisirais la deuxième option.

Envy restait immobile tandis que Mustang continuait de lui parler. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier raccrocha. Proie à la panique, Envy faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Ca s'annonçait mal. Très mal. Heureusement pour lui, il avait intercepté ce coup de fil. Si le Fullmetal avait eu connaissance de ces informations... Il n'osait pas imaginer. Tout à coup, une voix le fit tressaillir :

Alors Even, c'était qui? Demanda Edward, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux encore humides.

Envy tout d'abord dérouté par la vision qui s'offrait à lui, secoua la tête et dit :

Une erreur! Rien d'interessant.

Envy, le teint légèrement rouge, se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de passer la tête dehors. Il faisait chaud dans cette maison!

La nuit tombée, le QG militaire était extrêment sombre. Tous les alchimistes étaient partis et il régnait un silence de mort. Seul un bureau restait éclairé : celui du colonnel Mustang. En effet, à cause des recherches sur le garçon que logeait Edward, il était resté déjà bien tard. Heureusement qu'il avait la compagnie de Riza Hawkeye.

Le Fullmetal exagère quand même, me faire faire des recherches en plus de mon travail habituel! Dit en soupirant le colonel.

Il me semblait que c'était vous qui vous êtiez proposé, corrigea le lieutenant Hawkeye, tout en rangeant des dossiers qui traînaient.

Le Flame Alchemist fit la moue. Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose aussi idiote? En plus, le Fullmetal ne semblait plus aussi interessé que la matinée. Lorsqu'il l'avait eu au téléphone quelques minutes plus tôt, il semblait se ficher complètement de ce qu'il lui disait.

Colonel, il serait temps de penser à rent...

Riza se figea tout à coup, attirant l'attention de Roy.

Que se passe-t-il lieu...

Le lieutenant Hawkeye lui intima le silence en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche. Elle sortit deux revolvers et les chargea, en se plaçant à côté de la porte. Le silence devenait pesant. La seule chose que l'on aurait pu entendre était la respiration lente du lieutenant. Soudain, la porte sauta de ses gonds et fut projetée en direction du colonnel Mustang, qui ne l'évita que de très peu. Son bureau, lui, ne fut pas épargné. Le Flame Alchemist enfila ses gants spéciaux et se raidit, près à claquer des doigts à tout moment. En même temps que la porte, un pan de mur avait été arraché et la poussière ne laissait rien voir. Le lieutenant Hawkeye s'était rapprochée du colonnel, et en voyant deux silhouettes se dirigeant d'un pas nonchalant vers eux, tira une dizaine de balles.

Cependant, les deux silhouettes restèrent debout, et lorsque la poussière fut dissipée, on put voir nettement une femme brune aux courbes généreuses et un bonhomme plus petit et enveloppé. La jeune femme prit la parole :

Vous parlez d'un accueil! Vous tirez toujours sur les gens qui viennent vous passer le bonjour?

Les blessures de la jeune femme et du bonhomme se refermèrent, au grand étonnement de Riza et Roy. Au vu du tatouage sur la poitrine de la brune, Roy serra les dents et murmura :

Des homonculus...

Enchantée, Flame Alchemist. Je me présente : Lust. Et voici Glutonny, dit la brune en désignant le bonhomme qui l'accompagnait.

Riza attendait l'ordre de tirer de nouveau. Cependant, le colonel n'en fit rien. Une lueur de défi dans le regard, Mustang demanda :

Que voulez-vous?

Lust prit un air étonné.

- Nous? Absolument rien. Toutefois... Vous, colonnel. Ne cherchez vous pas des informations au sujet d'un jeune homme abrité par un certain alchimiste d'Etat? Ou devrais-je dire... Sur l'assassin de votre cher ami? Demanda l'homonculus, un sourire malveillant sur le visage.

Envy était mal en point. Combien de temps allait-il donc devoir supporter de manger de la nourriture humaine?! Il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il ne comprenait même pas comment les humains pouvaient manger des choses aussi infectes! Il espérait que le dîner qu'il venait de manger serait le dernier repas qu'il devrait prendre. Edward, lui, semblait en pleine forme et sortait de sa chambre en direction du salon, une pile de livres dans les bras. Envy, qui ne l'avait pas vu, le heurta de plein fouet et ils tombèrent dans un grand brouhaha. Il s'étaient tous deux cogner la tête.

Waïe... dirent simultanément Edward et Envy.

Soudain, ils se rendirent compte de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient : Edward était allongé de tout son long sur le sol, Envy sur lui. De plus, l'entrée ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Des dizaines de livres d'alchimie jonchaient le sol. Edward et Envy restèrent silencieux.

Tu...

Je...

Aucun mot ne venait. Envy n'aimait pas se sentir gêné comme ça, mais il n'osait bouger. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Pourquoi? Cette question lui revint. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas se lever? Serait-il...? La vue d'Edward qui rougissait le fit rougir à son tour. Cela confirmait ce qu'il pensait... Malgré toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Edward...

Je... l'aime? Pensa-t-il.

Pourtant, il était un homonculus. Les homonculus n'aimaient pas! Il ne savait que penser. Edward, quant à lui, ne bougeait pas et son souffle chaud indiquait qu'il devait lui aussi... Envy avait une folle envie de passer la main dans les cheveux de l'alchimiste. Pourtant, il savait que l'alchimiste aimait Even, et non lui. Non. Ca, il ne pourrait le supporter plus longtemps.

Je m'en fou. Après tout... J'en ai rien à foutre, pensa Envy.

Sous les yeux médusés d'Edward, Envy reprit son apparence normale et embrassa l'alchimiste, au moment ou le colonel Roy Mustang ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée.

En fait, je pensais que je n'allais publier ce chapitre que bien plus tard, mais apparement, j'ai pu en faire deux dans la même journée! Enfin, vous me direz... Tant mieux, non?

Seulement... Ca veut dire que je dois faire le quatre et j'ai pas trop d'idées XD

Au fait! Si vous avez le temps, mettez moi des reviews! Ca fait toujours plaisir ;p

_**White Assassin**_


	4. Une fatalité désespérante

**Quand le hasard s'emmêle**

**Note :** Et mer...credi! Pourquoi que les tirets y s'affichent pas dans mes dialogues?! T-T

Désolée pour les chapitres 2 et 3 qu'on dû être durs à lire... Je sais pas pourquoi mais Oppen Office à décider de me faire ch... ces temps ci!! Bref... Quatrième chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Une fatalité désespérante**

Roy resta bouche bée devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui : des livres éparpillés, comme si une bataille avait eut lieu, et un androgyne ressemblant à un palmier en train d'embrasser le Fullmetal. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à être choqué : Envy avait daigné lâcher Edward et regardait d'un air béat le colonel à la porte d'entrée, et Edward restait muet devant la transformation d'Even en Envy, qui en plus, venait soudainement de l'embrasser.  
Un silence pesant emplissait la pièce, jusqu'au moment ou Edward reprit ses esprits, et partagé entre surprise et dégoût, repoussa Envy qui se cogna contre le mur. Le fullmetal, en essayant de se relever murmura, tremblant :

- Mais j'y crois pas... C'est quoi ce délire?

Envy, lui, était trop choqué par la réaction d'Edward qu'il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver la boule de feu que lui lançait le Flame Alchemist. Il aterit lourdement sur le sol, se heurtant la tête au passage. Edward, quant à lui, se dressa entre Envy et Roy et cria à l'adresse de ce dernier :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?!

- Pousse-toi!!

Tiens c'est vrai, ça? Pourquoi s'était-il mis subitement entre l'homonculus et l'alchimiste? Il ne comprenait rien à la situation. A première vue, Envy non plus. Ce dernier, à moitié allongé sur le sol, regardait Edward d'un air de parfaite incompréhension : après tout, le Fullmetal venait de le repousser à la suite de son baiser, et pourtant, il le protégeait. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre. Roy, lui, sentait la fureur le submerger. Il hurla :

- Enfin, Edward!! Pourquoi protège-tu ce salopard?!

- Hein? Dit Edward, hébété.

- Dégage je te dis!!

- Mais...

- Je te crame avec lui si ça continue!

Au regard que lui lança le colonel, Edward su qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Pourtant, ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir et il ne parvint pas à bouger, alors, il cria :

- Mais pourquoi vous voulez le tuer?!

Roy fut presque indigné de la détermination d'Edward à protéger l'homonculus. Il cria, une haine indescriptible sur son visage :

- Enfin, Edward... C'EST CETTE SALOPERIE D'HOMONCULUS QUE TU PROTÈGES QUI A TUE HUGHES!!

Edward eut la même tête qu'une personne à laquelle on aurait mit un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ce que venait de lui dire le colonel le laissa sans voix. Il n'entendit plus aucun bruit, comme si le monde venait de s'arrêter. Il ne fit même pas attention à Roy qui continuait de crier, ni même à Envy qui tentait de se relever. Il revoyait dans sa tête des souvenirs. Hughes, sa femme, sa fille. Les photos que Hughes lui montrait durant d'interminables heures, proclamant son amour pour sa fille âgée de trois ans, et pour sa femme. Sa femme, si triste, qui n'avait à présent presque plus goût à la vie à cause du décès de son mari. Sa fille, qui maintenant, se retrouvait seule, en attendant désespérément le retour de son père, qu'elle refusait de savoir mort. Tout ça, ce serait de la faute d'Envy? Edward se retourna vers l'homonculus, des larmes coulant sur ses joues :

- Dis moi... Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Je... commença Envy.

- Dis moi que tu n'as pas pu faire ça... murmura Edward entre deux sanglots.

- Je ne...

- DIS MOI QUE C'EST FAUX!! hurla Edward en attrapant Envy par les épaules et en le secouant. DIS MOI QUE C'EST PAS VRAI, BORDEL!

Envy, en voyant la détresse et la profonde tristesse dans le regard d'Edward, ne savait que lui répondre. S'il lui disait non... Ce serait faux, et il y avait de grandes chances pour que l'alchimiste ne le croit pas. S'il lui disait oui... Il pouvait dire adieu à tout espoir de l'aimer. Roy, pendant ce temps, ne bougeait pas, et semblait attendre la réponse de l'homonculus. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, respira profondément et déclara :

- Oui. C'est moi qui ait tué Maes Hughes.

Edward s'étouffa dans un sanglot, lâcha les épaules d'Envy et tomba à genoux, le regard dans le vide, en répétant :

- C'est pas possible... C'est pas possible... C'est pas possible...

Envy savait ce qu'il venait de faire. Pour ne pas avoir de remords, il venait de détruire toutes ses chances d'amour avec la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimée, et peut-être même de signer son arrêt de mort. Il leva la tête en direction du colonel Mustang, qui avait toujours une expression de haine sur le visage. Peut-être la même expression qu'il avait lui-même eut quand il voulut tuer Edward, quelques jours plus tôt. Il ferma les yeux et murmura à l'adresse d'Edward :

- Adieu.

Il sentit un souffle chaud le propulser, l'envoyant au passage traverser la fenêtre. Des bouts de verre s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chair à plusieurs endroits, et l'explosion l'avait brûlé à plusieurs endroits. Un liquide chaud coulait le long de son visage. Il se releva, à présent dans la rue, le Flame Alchemist en face de lui. Le regard froid de ce dernier aurait insisté à s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Seulement, Envy ne savait plus pourquoi il devait fuir. Il voulait mourir. Pourquoi? Il le savait, mais l'ignorait en même temps. Edward ne l'aimerait jamais. Cela le rendait... profondément triste.

- Est-ce cela que les humains nomment désespoir? Pensa-t-il.

Soudain, une voix derrière lui le ramena à la réalité.

- Envy... Tu te laisses mourir? C'est inattendu de ta part.

Envy se retourna. Quatre silhouettes lui faisaient face. Roy lança :

- C'est la journée...

En effet, devant Envy se dressaient Lust, Glutonny, Sloth et Wrath. La première, sa chevelure brune étincelant à la lumière de la lune, un sourire en coin, demanda, à l'adresse du colonel :

- Alors... N'avais-je pas raison? N'est-ce donc pas lui l'assassin de votre cher ami?

Envy regarda successivement Lust puis Roy. Ce dernier répondit, d'une voix glaciale :

- Si. Il s'est avéré que c'était vrai.

Envy comprit enfin. C'était les autres homonculus qui avaient tout prémédité. Le fait qu'Edward le haïsse, le fait que le Flame Alchemist voulait sa tête. Tout, depuis le début, ou presque. Alors, une fureur comme il n'en avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps en lui gronda. Envy retrouva alors son envie meurtrière qui semblait avoir disparue.

- Non... Je ne crèverai pas. PAS AVANT DE VOUS AVOIR TOUS TRUCIDE!!

Se désintéressant complètement de Roy, il courut à la poursuite des homonculus, qui semblaient vouloir s'amuser un peu et avaient donc commencé à courir. Essoufflé, Envy avait du mal à suivre la cadence dans les rues tortueuses de Central, mais il voulait se venger à tout prix. Non, il devait se venger. Pour le fait qu'Edward le déteste à présent. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva dans une impasse ou l'attendaient les homonculus. Il courut alors jusqu'au plus proche, qui se trouva être Wrath et décocha un coup de poing, mais manqua sa cible.

- Ahaha! T'es marrant! S'amusa « l'enfant »

Sale môme! S'énerva Envy.

Wrath esquiva une nouvelle attaque d'Envy et sauta en l'air. Surpris, Envy n'eut le temps d'éviter Sloth qui l'enserra comme un étau.

- Merde!

Comprenant qu'il était prit au piège, Envy essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte de l'homonculus de la paresse, mais trop tard. Wrath, qui avait transmuté son bras en pierre, l'enfonça dans le bras d'Envy qui ne put se retenir d'hurler, tandis que l'enfant rigolait d'un rire sinistre. De douleur, Envy s'écroula au sol. Le sang qui coulait sur son visage l'empêchait de voir clair mais il put distinguer néanmoins les doigts de Lust s'allonger sur plusieurs mètres. Celle-ci, tout en s'approchant de lui, sourit.

- Si on s'amusait tous les deux, Envy?

* * *

Edward à genoux, avait toujours le regard vide et les yeux emplits de larmes.Alors comme ça, Even était Envy... Ou alors le contraire? Il n'en savait rien. Lorsqu'Envy l'avait embrassé, ça lui avait fait un choc. Pourquoi s'était-il montré sous sa vraie apparence lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé?! Edward ne comprenait pas. Tout c'était passé si vite. Cela lui faisait penser à la Porte de la Vérité. Toutes ces informations qu'on avait essayé de lui rentrer dans la tête en un instant... Cela ressemblait fort à ce qu'il vivait actuellement. Envy avait tué Hughes, Even était Envy... Pourtant, le fait qu'Envy soit Even ne le dérangeait pas. Il frappa des poings le sol.

- Pourquoi j'arrive pas à lui en vouloir?! Se lamenta-t-il. Pourquoi?!

Soudain, quelque chose semblable à un hurlement le traversa comme un coup de poignard. Il se leva et sortit de chez lui, ne prêtant pas attention à Roy qui lui disait de ne pas aller dans la direction dans laquelle il se dirigeait. Sans prévenir, Edward sortit de sa léthargie et attrapa le col de la veste de Roy.

- Même s'il avait tué Hughes... Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?

- Edward... Tu délires? Demanda le colonel en tentant de faire lâcher prise Edward.

Edward cria :

- Oui, il a tué Hughes! Oui, c'est horrible! Pourtant... Pourtant... Même si c'est lui qui l'a tué... Même si...!

Edward, la tête baissé, secoué de pleurs continuait de tenir le col de Roy qui ne comprenait rien à ce que lui disait Edward. Le colonel pensa que ce dernier avait perdu la tête.

- Edward, écoute...

- Non, vous écoutez! S'écria le jeune alchimiste. Moi, je pense que même ce qu'il a fait est horrible... Il a le droit à une seconde chance, fit-il d'un ton catégorique.

* * *

Envy courait de manière désorientée en se tenant le bras. Du sang... De la douleur... Voilà des choses qu'il n'avait pas vues ou ressenties depuis un bon bout de temps. Lust l'avait manqué de peu, de très peu. Il la sentait proche, elle et les autres homonculus. Il avait profité du mur détruit par l'homonculus de la luxure pour s'enfuir. Oui, il voulait mourir. Seulement, lorsque Wrath lui avait dit « Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ce soir! Après toi... Ce sera l'autre blondinet! », il n'avait pu rester sans réagir.  
Il fallait à tout prix qu'il les emmène le plus loin possible. Cependant, avec tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, sa vue se troublait et il ne cessait de se cogner.

- Tu ne cours pas vite... murmura une voix à son oreille

Les yeux d'Envy s'agrandirent. Lust le transperça de ses griffes mortelles et, tout en poussant un hurlement, Envy voltigea quelques mètres plus loin, dans une mare de sang. Glutonny s'approcha à toute vitesse d'Envy, qui, inconscient, ne put réagir. Il saisit par le bras ce dernier et constata :

- Lust... Il ne bouge plus...

Il ajouta, d'un air affamé :

- Je peux le manger?

Ce fut Wrath qui se chargea de la réponse :

- Quand tu veux...

Glutonny sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et ouvrit grand la bouche.

- Faim...

Soudain, une lance lui transperça la tête et il tomba, aux côtés d'Envy, sous les regards médusés et furieux des autres homonculus. Sloth dit d'une voix lente, comme à l'habitude :

- Tiens? Mais qui voilà...

Wrath lui, tout sourire s'exclama :

- Cool... J'aurais pas eu besoin de venir te chercher après tout.

Dans la lueur de la lune se tenait Edward, qui, le regard froid, dit, tout en frappant ses mains :

- Je suis désolé mais il va falloir remettre votre petite fête à plus tard.

* * *

Chapitre dur pour Envy (Envy : Mais t'es sadique! T'as vu combien de coups je me prends dans ce chapitre à la con?! Mwa : Oh, tu me parles autrement petit... Sinon... Qui sait ce qu'il t'arrivera au cinquième, niark niark... Envy : °x°')

Je crois que ce chapitre, bien qu'important était un peu... comment dirais-je? À l'eau de rose? Faudrait que je rattrape le coup un de ces jours.

Bref... Par contre, je sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'en publier un demain! Peut-être dans deux jours car rien qu'aujourd'hui c'est limite, alors vu que demain j'aurais plus de devoirs XD

En espérant que vous serez toujours là pour le cinquième!

BisouX

_**White Assassin**_


	5. Une main secourable

**Quand le hasard s'emmêle**

**Note **: Wouah... Dire que j'en suis déjà au cinquième chapitre! Peut-être vais-je enfin pouvoir marquer « FIN » dans au moins une de mes histoires! Enfin... Quand je l'aurais fini XD

En espérant que vous n'avez pas trop attendu pour pouvoir lire ce chapitre et que le quatre vous a plu!

Au fait, Merci pour les reviews! :D

(Et désolée pour l'immense retard que j'ai pris!)

* * *

**Cinquième chapitre : Une main secourable**

- AAAAHHH!

Envy se réveilla en hurlant et en s'agitant dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'une vive douleur le fasse se calmer. Il porta la main à son bras en serrant les dents. Même si sa blessure avait apparemment été soignée, il avait toujours mal. Il se rendit compte alors d'une chose : il était vivant. Cependant, du fait que la lune soit cachée par les nuages, l'endroit où il se trouvait était trop sombre pour qu'il puisse voir où il était.

- Qui...?

Il ne finit pas sa question quand il vit une forme couchée sur le sol à côté de lui. Il plissa les yeux afin de mieux distinguer la personne, qui semblait endormie. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit de grands yeux quand il comprit que la personne en question était Edward. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et regarda Envy... qui n'était plus là. En fait si. Il avait apparemment décidé d'hiberner sous les couvertures, si bien qu'aucune partie de son corps n'était visible. Il ne voulait pas que l'alchimiste le voit. Il était extrêmement gêné, et ne répondit pas lorsqu'Edward l'appela. Alors, exaspéré, le blond tira de toutes ses forces sur la couverture pour décider l'homonculus à en sortir. Celui-ci s'était vite retourné pour se retrouver dos à lui. Edward approcha sa main d'Envy et ce dernier la repoussa violemment, si bien que l'alchimiste se prit un coup dans le nez. Edward appliqua ses mains sur son nez et s'exclama :

- Tu me l'as démoli!!

Envy resta silencieux. Edward s'assit sur le lit et grommela :

- Tu pourrais t'excuser au moins!

Avec beaucoup d'efforts, Envy se leva et passa devant le blond sans dire mot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Edward

- Je me casse, répondit sèchement l'homonculus.

- Et pour aller où?

- Loin.

- On peut savoir pourquoi? Questionna Edward.

Envy se retourna.

- Tu me demandes pourquoi? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander pourquoi tu m'as soigné. Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé de nouveau... Alors que j'ai tué ton ami... Alors que tu m'as rejeté...

Edward resta muet.

Envy s'énerva :

- Ça t'amuses?! En fait, t'attends juste que ces autres salauds de l'armée viennent me chercher cette fois-ci, c'est ça?!

Pas de réponse.

- Moi j'en ai ma claque, je dégage!

Il se dirigea avec difficultés vers la porte, et alors qu'il attrapait la poignée, Edward dit :

- C'est juste... Que je pense que tu as le droit à une deuxième chance.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi? Cria Envy. Depuis quand est-ce qu'un meurtrier à le droit à une deuxième chance?!

Edward s'approcha de lui et le fixa.

- Si tu regrettes sincèrement ton acte, tu n'es pas un meurtrier, en tout cas pas pour moi.

Cette phrase laissa Envy perplexe.

- De plus... Ne crois-tu pas que quatre cents ans d'errance, de solitude... Qu'une vie de quatre cents ans sans saveur ni bonheur... Ne crois-tu pas que ce soit là une punition bien plus que suffisante? Continua Edward.

Envy sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et, la bouche légèrement tremblante, eut du mal à demander :

- Ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as soigné une nouvelle fois... Alors que tu m'as repoussé.

Edward détourna la tête, ses yeux dorés emprunts de tristesse.

- J'ai été surpris quand tu t'es transformé.

Envy ne semblait pas convaincu. Edward expliqua :

- Tu t'es transformé d'un coup, tu voulais que je réagisse comment?

Envy ne savait que penser. La lune, alors encore cachée par les nuages, éclaira soudain la pièce d'un bleu argenté. Edward tenta alors le tout pour le tout.

- Si tu ne crois pas ce que je te dis... Crois au moins ce que je fais.

L'alchimiste attrapa l'homonculus et apposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Envy, le dos à la porte, ne put éviter le baiser d'Edward. En fait... Il n'avait même pas pensé à l'éviter. Envy mit alors sa main dans les cheveux blonds de l'alchimiste, éclairés par la lueur de la lune, et répondit à son baiser par un autre avec ardeur. Il aurait voulut que ce moment dure une éternité. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien.

* * *

Le lieutenant Hawkeye attendait depuis plusieurs heures, devant le QG militaire de Central, le retour du colonel Mustang. Après que l'homonculus nommée « Lust » lui avait apprit que le garçon qu'Edward logeait était un homonculus, et que de surplus, c'était lui qui avait tué Hughes, le Flame Alchemist était partit sans rien dire, en direction de la maison du jeune alchimiste. Les deux homonculus l'avaient suivit et elle, Riza, était restée seule.  
Elle espérait qu'il n'arriverait rien de fâcheux à Edward. Evidement, la nouvelle de la découverte du meurtrier de Hughes l'avait abasourdie, mais l'Etat du colonel était encore plus inquiétant. Pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois avec cette expression, elle savait que ce mettre en travers de sa route était dangereux, peut-être même mortel. Or, si Edward ne savait pas qu'il abritait un homonculus, il risquait de vouloir stopper Mustang. Le lieutenant s'assit sur les marches du QG et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

- J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave...

Des pas se firent entendre. Elle leva la tête, et se redressa immédiatement à la vue du Flame Alchemist, qui se dirigeait vers elle, le manteau sur l'épaule. En fait, vers elle, c'était plutôt vers le QG, car il passa à côté du lieutenant en murmurant juste :

- Je vais dans mon bureau.

Riza le regarda partir tristement, en constatant que sa veste était brûlée par endroits. Un combat avait dû avoir lieu. Elle soupira, puis le suivit, la lueur de l'aurore commençant à éclairer le QG militaire. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait attendu toute la nuit.

* * *

- Envy! Le déjeuner est prêt!

Envy ouvrit les yeux et s'assit. Il avait dû s'assoupir...

- Il est midi, tu as faim?

Envy regarda d'où provenait la voix : Edward, une louche à la main, se tenait à la porte avec un grand sourire. Envy grimaça et demanda :

- Je suis obligé?

Edward le regarda d'un air perplexe.

- Comment ça?

Il ajouta, d'un air quelque peu énervé.

- Je sais bien que ma cuisine n'est pas terrible, mais tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen de me le dire...

Envy rigola et répondit avec un peu plus de sérieux :

- Non mais c'est que... Je ne suis pas un adepte de la nourriture humaine... Par contre, si tu as des pierres rouges, j'en veux volontiers!

Edward soupira.

- Tu ne peux manger que ça?

Envy acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Ça ne me réjouit pas trop mais je crois que j'ai pas le choix... surtout vu ton état! Je vais aller déjeuner et je verrai si je peux t'en trouver.

Envy sourit et remercia Edward. Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à aller en chercher, d'autant plus qu'il pouvait perdre son titre d'alchimiste d'Etat s'il se faisait prendre. En effet, les seuls lieux où ont pouvait s'en procurer étaient la maison de Dante et le QG militaire de Central. Or, Envy doutait fort qu'Edward se rendent dans un endroit infesté d'homonculus.

* * *

- Comment?!

Dante -sous l'apparence de Lyra- jeta son verre au sol qui explosa.

- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'êtes pas fichus de me ramener ce traître?!

Lust détourna la tête, Wrath regarda le sol, Sloth ne réagit pas -elle dormait à moitié- et Glutonny se demandait qu'elle goût avait la chaise à sa droite.

- INCAPABLES! Beugla Dante.

Wrath s'écria :

- Mais c'est pas notre faute! Y'avait l'autre nabot qu'est arrivé! Et puis...

- Qui?!

Dante se leva du fauteuil où elle était assise.

- Ce n'était pas prévu dans nos plans... Ça va nous compliquer la tâche!

Lust soupira, Wrath regardait avec inquiétude Sloth -qui dormait debout- et Glutonny commença à manger la chaise. Pride fit son apparition. Dante l'interpela :

- Pride, nous allons avoir besoin de ton aide.

Lust prit la parole :

- Nous avons essayé de capturer Envy mais le Fullmetal est intervenu, à emmener Envy et ils ont réussi à nous échapper. On les a perdu de vue.

Dante continua :

- Tant qu'Envy sera sous sa protection, nous ne pourrons rien faire. A moins que...

Lust leva un sourcil, Wrath attendait la suite avec impatience, Sloth se réveilla et Glutonny posa près de lui ce qui restait de la chaise.

- A moins que nous ne prenions le problème à l'envers... murmura Dante, souriante.

- C'est-à-dire? Demanda Sloth.

- C'est-à-dire que nous n'avons pas choisi... La bonne victime...

Les homonculus comprirent soudainement ce que voulait faire leur « Mère ». Elle déclara, un sourire de folie déformant son visage :

- Oui... Le jeu... Ne fait que commencer.

* * *

J'avais vraiment pas beaucoup d'idées pour ce chapitre... En plus il est court! J'espère quand même que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé(e)s!

Pour le sixième... Hmm... Je dirais qu'il sera prêt ce week-end car avec tous mes devoirs, c'est pas de la tarte! °-°'

Merci de lire mon histoire et de me soutenir :D

_**White Assassin**_


	6. Un soir de Noël

**Quand le hasard s'emmêle**

**Note :** Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! :D (Je le dis à chaque fois, mais c'est pas grave XD)

Alala... Mes profs sont méchants T-T... Pour eux, dès qu'on a des jours fériés, c'est pour bosser! (Pour dire, je sors de 5 heures de devoirs °-°') J'ai du mal à aller sur mon ordi mais je ferais de mon mieux pour écrire vite les chapitres!

Bonne lecture ;p

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un soir de Noël**

- ENVY!!

Envy se réveilla en sursaut.

- Hein?! Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!

- ENVYYY!!

Il sauta du lit et courut à travers la maison. Pourquoi Edward criait-il?! La voix venait de dehors.Il sortit précipitament, à moitié habillé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

Edward se retourna vers lui et s'exclama, un grand sourire illuminant son visage :

- Regarde! Il a neigé!

Envy le regarda d'un air inquiet. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait brutalement réveillé et qu'il l'avait forcé à sortir, -si l'on puit dire- de manière débraillée?! Envy passa la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et soupira :

- T'as jamais vu de la neige ou quoi?

Edward, trop occupé à contempler les flocons, ne l'écoutait même plus. Envy, qui, après quatre cents ans, avait vu plus de neige que n'importe qui, ne comprenait pas l'extase d'Edward devant les vingt centimètres de neige au sol. En tout cas, depuis les deux mois qu'il avait passé avec Edward, il l'avait rarement vu aussi heureux. D'ailleurs, Edward s'exclama :

- C'est génial! On va passer un Noël blanc!

- Un Noël...? Blanc?

Visiblement, Envy n'avait pas compris. Edward rigola :

- Ben oui! Un Noël avec de la neige!

Envy ne comprenait toujours pas. Il hésita un moment avant de demander :

- Noël... C'est une fête, c'est ça?

Edward le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Il avait cru qu'Envy plaisantait. Il demanda, sérieusement :

- Tu n'as jamais fêté Noël? Même pas une seule fois?

Envy fut catégorique :

- Non.

Edward perdit son sourire. Décidément, une vie d'homonculus était bien triste. Envy, devant l'air attristé d'Edward, ne savait que faire. Ca avait l'air d'avoir de l'importance à ses yeux. Il essaya de lui remonter le moral, car il n'aimait pas qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort :

- Ecoute... Ce « Noël », c'est aujourd'hui, non? On le fêtera ensemble, d'accord?

Edward retrouva sa gaieté et courut sous la neige.

- On dirait un gamin... pensa Envy amusé.

Envy se rendit compte qu'il était en pyjama dans la rue et se dit qu'il ferait mieux de s'habiller, mais à peine se fut-il dirigé vers la porte qu'il se prit une boule de neige en pleine tête. Il se retourna, avec l'air d'avoir envie de massacrer la première personne à lui tomber sous la main. Edward était le montrait du doigt, mort de rire.

- Ah tu veux jouer à ça?! Dit Envy.

Cependant, Edward ne rigola pas longtemps, quand il fut projeté au sol par une boule de neige aussi grosse que sa tête. Envy eut un air satisfait. Edward se releva et maugréa :

- Tu vas voir!

Il fit claquer ses mains et les apposa au sol. Envy recula.

- C'est... C'est pas du jeu!

* * *

Riza regarda par la fenêtre. Central était recouvert d'un manteau blanc. Elle aurait pu contempler la neige des heures, étant donné que c'était son jour de congé. Seulement, la sonnette retentit. Elle enfila son manteau, vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle était présentable, et descendit les escaliers.

- J'arrive!

Elle ouvrit la porte. Le colonel Roy Mustang se tenait sur le pas de celle-ci, un bouquet de roses blanches dans les mains. Riza le remercia, mis les fleurs dans un vase, ferma la porte et partit en compagnie de Roy. Pour leur jour de congé, ils avaient décidé de profiter de Noël. A la base, Havoc devait les accompagner, mais il avait trouvé une femme avec laquelle il voulait tenter sa chance, et avait dû se décommander. Comme prévu, ils iraient faire les boutiques (dans l'espoir de trouver des cadeaux pour Havoc, Fuery, etc... Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en chercher plus tôt) et quand ils auraient fini, ils iraient au restaurant. Riza se retrouvait donc seule avec Roy. C'était une chance inespérée pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé cette fameuse nuit, deux mois plus tôt, durant laquelle Roy était allé chez Edward. En effet, vu l'air pensif du colonel, Riza n'avait pas osé lui en parler et ne savait rien. Alors qu'ils traversaient un parc pour se rendre au centre ville (Riza n'habitait pas très près de celui-ci -_je sais pas si c'est vrai, j'ai inventé - -'_), Riza se stoppa et demanda à Roy :

- Colonel... J'aimerai que vous me racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là!

Les yeux du Flame Alchemist s'aggrandirent. En effet, Riza n'avait pas besoin de préciser la date pour que Roy s'en souvienne. Il se retourna et soupira d'un air mélancolique :

- Je savais que vous me le demanderiez un jour.

Riza s'attendait à ce qu'il se braque et ne lui réponde pas. Or, ce fut tout l'inverse. Il commença à lui expliquer :

- Après la venue de ces deux homonculus, je suis effectivement partit chez le Fullmetal. Il s'est avéré que ce qu'ils avaient dit était vrai.

Riza ouvrit de grands yeux, puis regarda tristement Roy.

- Le Fullmetal hébergeait bien l'homonculus qui avait tué Hughes.

Riza porta la main à sa bouche, etouffant un sanglot.

- Mais il s'est rendu de lui-même et s'est laissé battre... volontairement.

- Vous l'avez tué? Demanda Riza.

- Non.

Riza fut surprise par cette réponse. Elle s'enquit :

- Pourquoi?!

Roy regarda le ciel, ses cheveux noirs volant au vent.

- Edward... M'en a empêché.

Riza ne comprenait plus rien. Roy ajouta :

- Il m'a dit que l'homonculus qui... qui l'avait tué... avait le droit à une seconde chance... parce qu'il... avait déjà eut sa punition.

- Je ne comprends pas... murmura Riza.

- Moi non plus, au début, je n'ai pas compris... Mais il m'a expliqué que cet homonculus avait vécu quatre siècles... seul... et triste... J'ai vu cette détermination dans son regard... Il ne m'aurait pas laissé me venger...

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Je crois... Qu'il est temps de tourner la page.

* * *

- Ah... J'suis fatigué...

Edward se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

- Déjà? Demanda Envy.

Ils s'étaient lancé des boules de neige pendant toute la matinée. Et même plus. Il était déjà quatorze heures. Envy aurait bien continué si Edward n'avait pas été si fatigué, et si les passants ne les regardaient pas aussi bizarrement. Décidément, en deux mois, leur relation s'était approfondie.

- C'est dingue quand même... pensa Edward. D'abord, on se détestait alors que maintenant... on s'adore!

Envy pensait d'ailleurs la même chose. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Le temps avait fait son effet. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se passer d'Edward, de ses baisers, de sa peau contre la sienne, de son amour, en bref. Il nageait vraiment en plein bonheur! De plus, il n'avait pas vu les autres homonculus depuis cette fois là! Et comme Edward avait réussit à lui trouver des pierres rouges, il avait récupérer sa vitalité et son pouvoir de transformation. D'ailleurs, il s'était amusé à faire peur à l'alchimiste plusieurs fois en se transformant en fille. Quand Edward se réveillait, il criait à chaque fois -en même temps... ils dormaient ensemble alors voir une fille à sa place, ça devait lui faire un drôle d'effet-!

- Envy!

Envy, qui était appuyé à la fenêtre, pensif, se retourna.

- Hmm?

- Je vais sortir un peu... dit Edward. Tu reste là?

- Mouais...

- Je reviendrais pour vers six heures, je pense... ajouta Edward.

Envy entendit la porte se fermer et Edward partit d'un bon pas. Il devait se dépêcher. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver un cadeau pour Envy. En effet, à cause de son travail, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en chercher plus tôt, et son jour de congé tombait bien. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange ce jour de congé. D'habitude, quelle que soit la raison, il avait du mal à en avoir un. Or, hier, on leur avait annoncé que le QG militaire serait fermé et qu'ils étaient tous libres.

- Enfin... J'vais pas me plaindre! Dit Edward.

Bon... Il avait un tas de chose à acheter. A commencer par le cadeau pour Envy.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui prendre? Soupira Edward.

Soudain, il eut une illumination.

- Je sais pas si ça va lui plaire, pensa le blond. On verra bien!

Il marcha d'un bon pas vers le centre ville.

* * *

Edward avait acheté tout ce qu'il voulait.

- Dix-sept heures... J'ai fini à temps...

Edward, ses paquets dans les mains, rentrait chez lui, , à travers les petites rues de son quartier.

- J'espère que son cadeau va lui plaire! Pensa-t-il joyeusement.

La nuit commençait à assombrir les rues, et la neige rendait la visibilité presque trouble. En plus, marcher devenait un véritable combat. Edward avait du mal à avancer sans s'enfoncer.

- C'est joli la neige, mais pas pratique... pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Un enfant encapuchonné était assis par terre. Enveloppé de neige, il ne semblait pas bouger. Edward ralentit le pas et s'approcha de lui. Il posa ses paquets et s'accroupit aux côtés de l'endant, et demanda, inquiet :

- Hé... Ca va?

Aucune réponse.

Edward paniqua. Que devait-il faire?

- Je peux l'amener à la maison... Ca va peut-être pas servir à grand chose, mais bon... pensa-t-il.

Il lui prit la main pour tater son poult. Soudain, l'enfant attrapa la main de l'alchimiste et leva la tête.

- Bouh!

Les yeux d'Edward s'aggrandirent.

- Wrath?!

Edward entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il voulut se dégager.

- Trop lent!

Il se retourna. Quelque chose fendit l'air. Il ressentit soudain une douleur à la tête.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

* * *

- 19 heures... Ah... Je m'emmerde...

Envy se leva du canapé. A force d'être rester dedans, il était tout ankylosé. Il regarda une enième fois à la fenêtre.

- Toujours pas... Punaise! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?!

La nuit était déjà tombée, enveloppant la rue de son manteau noir et sombre. Seuls les réverbères éclairaient -et faiblement- la rue. Envy arpentait la maison

- Il en met un de ces temps! Six heures... Tu parles!

Soudain, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il s'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout... Pourquoi prenait-il autant de temps?!

- Je le sens mal.

Il sortit en trombe, sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte et courut dans les rues enneigées. Il sentait quelque chose... Quelque chose qui révèlait ses instincts... Quelque chose qu'il avait sentit régulièrement durant quatre cents ans. Il laissait l'odeur le guider. Cette chose qu'il sentait, il savait très bien ce que c'était...

- Du sang... pensa-t-il.

L'odeur se faisait plus forte. Il sauta sur un toit pour mieux se repérer. Là... Il savait d'où ça venait. Il sauta dans une rue sombre dont les réverbères étaient cassés.

- C'est ici... murmura-t-il, quelque peu inquiet. Il avança vers l'endroit où le sang était, et buta contre quelque chose. Il distingua une silhouette, et quand ses yeux furent habitués à l'obscurité, il recula brutalement, la voix presque coupée.

- No-Non... Non... Non! Ed-Ed... EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAARRDDDD!!

* * *

Quel suspens!

Bon... Je ne sais pas si je chapitre vous a passioné mais moi, j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire! :)

J'adore Noël et je me suis dit que ça pouvait être un sujet à développer!

En tout cas, j'adore ce chapitre (c'est le plus long, je crois...) :D

Dire que c'est bientôt la fin de ma fanfic! Ca me rend triste... Enfin, j'en referais d'autres ;p

En attendant... A vos claviers, donnez moi vos avis (négatifs ou positifs!)! :D

_**White Assassin**_


	7. Bataille finale

**Quand le hasard s'emmêle**

**Note : **Le septième chapitre (c'est que c'est drôlement long à écrire!)...

Ah oui, je sais pas si j'aurais le temps de publier le huitième avant le week-end prochain (j'espère que si!) parce que j'ai plein de contrôles, sans compter une sortie et des devoirs! Enfin, je vais faire un effort pour vous et accéler dans mon travail! Allez, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Bataille finale**

- ED!! EEEEDDD!!

Envy secouait Edward de toutes ses forces, les yeux emplits de larmes. Le sang recouvrait la neige, et bientôt, les vêtements d'Envy en furent imprégnés. La bouche de l'homonculus tremblait.

- E-EED!! EEEDDD!

Celui-ci, du sang coulant le long de son visage, ouvrit doucement les yeux, et sourit.

- J'ai rien pu-

Il fut prit d'une convultion, et cracha du sang, sous le regard horrifié d'Envy. Il avait déjà vu plusieurs humains dans le même état qu'Edward. C'était d'ailleurs lui-même qui en était le responsable, le plus souvent, mais jamais cela ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Surtout qu'il savait que quand ça arrivait, ce n'était pas bon présage.

- J'ai rien pu faire... J'ai rien pu...

Ca voix s'éteignait. Envy paniquait.

- Ne-Ne parle pas, idiot!!

L'homonculus passa sa main dans les cheveux trempés de sang de l'alchimiste. Ce dernier avait des plaies sur tout le corps, en particulier une énorme au niveau du ventre, et une au niveau de la tête. Son automail était aussi dans un sale état, mais il semblait encore fonctionner quand Edward le leva et caressa la joue d'Envy.

- Je suis désolé... On pourra pas fêter Noël, je crois...

- Si! On le fêtera! Dès que tu iras mieux! S'exclama Envy, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues tombant sur le visage d'Edward.

- Je t'avais acheté un cadeau en plus... Et puis ils sont arrivés... Les autres...

Envy ouvrit de grands yeux, appréhendant la suite.

- Les autres... homonculus...

Il ajouta, après avoir craché une seconde fois du sang :

- Je suis... désolé...

La main qui caressait la joue d'Envy retomba dans la neige souillée de sang, et les yeux de l'alchimiste se fermèrent. Envy le secoua.

- Ed... EDDD!!

Envy poussa un cri qui déchira la nuit. Il prit Edward dans ses bras, et courut au travers des ruelles, jusqu'à déboucher sur la rue principale du centre-ville, où tous les passants hurlaient en le voyant.

- AU SECOURS!! s'époumonnait Envy. A L'AIDE!!

Tous les passants s'écartaient en criant à son passage.

- APPELEZ LA POLICE!!

- UN MEURTRE!!

Soudain, il se heurta à une personne qui ne s'était pas écartée. Celle-ci se retourna. Envy, transportant toujours Edward, recula en la voyant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur le Flame Alchemist... et son lieutenant... maintenant?! Oh, et après tout, il s'en foutait, il répéta :

- Au secours... Il faut que vous m'aidiez!

- Mon dieu! Fit Riza en portant la main à sa bouche.

* * *

- Entrez, vite! Ordonna Riza, qui avait reprit son sang-froid.

Envy (portant Edward) et Roy entrèrent chez Riza, suivis de celle-ci. Envy déposa Edward sur le canapé. Riza posa sa tête sur la poitrine de l'alchimiste et déclara :

- Il est vivant, mais son coeur bat faiblement.

Roy enleva son manteau et le déposa sur Edward. Il demanda froidement à Envy :

- Que s'est-il passé?

Envy, le regard vague, leva la tête, et répondit :

- Je... ne sais pas. Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue, comme ça. Il m'a dit que...

Il hésita. Et puis après tout... Qu'avait-il de plus à perdre?

- Il m'a dit que c'était les autres homonculus qui avaient fait cela...

Le visage du Flame Alchemist sembla se raidir à cette phrase. Il lâcha, froidement :

- Combien de morts va-t-il vous falloir?!

Envy, prêt à étrangler Roy, beugla :

- NE ME METTEZ PAS DANS LE MÊME SAC QU'EUX, BORDEL!

- Tu es pourtant responsable, toi aussi, de plusieurs morts, non?

Envy reçut de plein fouet la question tranchante du colonel.

- Je n'aurais jamais fait de mal à Edward! Je...!

Il s'interrompit. Le Flame Alchemist avait raison... C'était à cause de sa présence qu'Edward était au bord de la mort. Ca ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi... Que l'on s'en prenne à lui c'était une chose, mais à la seule personne qu'il aimait, s'en était une autre.

- Alors c'était vrai... Les homonculus ne peuvent pas vivre heureux... murmura-t-il, le visage trempé de larmes.

Riza ne savait que dire, et Roy regardait durement l'homonculus.

- C'en est assez... pensa Envy.

Il s'approcha d'Edward et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres -à la surprise de Riza et Roy- en murmurant :

- Adieu.

Envy se dirigea vers la porte, sans un mot, et partit, sa silhouette ayant bientôt disparue parmis les ombres de la nuit et les flocons tombant du ciel. Riza, sur le pas de la porte, se demanda :

- Où est-il parti...?

Comme si Roy avait lu dans ses pensées, il répondit machinalement :

-Sûrement... vers sa mort.

* * *

Envy se laissait porter par ses pas. Il n'avait plus le choix.

- J'y suis...

Il contempla la ville souterraine d'un oeil morne et triste, mais de la haine pouvait tout de même se lire sur son visage. Tout ce qu'il avait fuit deux mois plus tôt se retrouvait devant lui. Il était au pied du mur. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

- Ca doit se finir avec moi... pensa-t-il. Il sauta jusque dans la rue principale de la ville oubliée et se dirigea vers la même maison que cette fameuse nuit. Il respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte de manière si violente qu'elle fut arrachée de ses gonds.

- Envy! S'exclama Dante, au beau milieu de la salle.

- Salut la vieille. Contente de me voir? Demanda Envy, un sourire en coin.

- Demande cela plutôt à tes frères et soeurs...

Envy ne les avaient même pas vus. Ils étaient apparus soudainement derrière Dante.

- Lust... Sloth... Wrath... Glutonny... et Pride... Au complet, à ce que je peux voir... constata Envy.

- Il faut bien que toute la famille soit là pour dire à l'un dentre eux, au revoir... Que dis-je...? Adieu, plutôt.

Envy perdit son faux sourire et demanda, soudainement serieux, la haine déformant son visage :

- Lequel de vous l'a blessé?

Pride répondit, souriant :

- On y a tous plus ou moins participé.

Wrath, l'air fier de lui, ajouta, pour faire enrager Envy:

- Je dois avouer que c'est moi qui lui ait fait le joli trou dans le ventre.

Envy brisa le mur à côté de lui d'un coup de poing, ce qui produit un énorme vacarme. Cependant, malgré le bruit, il annonça :

- Alors vous allez tous crever.

Il transmuta ses deux bras en pics de pierre et courut vers les autres homonculus, tout en évitant les bras liquéfiés de Sloth, qui essayait de l'attraper. Lust allongea ses ongles et coupa les chaines d'un des lustres qui éclairait la salle. Il tomba là où Envy se dirigeait. Celui-ci eut un sourire en coin et sauta, à la surprise de tous, sur le lustre en train de tomber. Il donna un coup de pied sur le lustre, de manière à prolonger son saut, pour passer derrière les homonculus.

- Loupé! Cria-t-il à Lust, en passant au dessus de sa tête.

Il atterit juste devant Dante -sous l'apparence de Lyra- et la mitrilla de coups, qu'elle évita sans se fouler. Envy devait lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait à Edward, par le biais des autres homonculus. Cependant, tout en esquivant les coups d'Envy, Dante retira son gant droit et dirigea sa main vers le tatouage d'Envy qui bondit en arrière au dernier moment, se heurtant contre Wrath au passage. Il l'avait echappé belle. Dante stoppa d'un geste les autres homonculus qui s'apprêtaient à retourner à l'assault. Elle demanda à Envy, en levant sa main droite devant elle :

- Mon cher Envy... Te rappelles-tu de ce qui se produit si...

Elle eut un sourire sadique.

- Je touche ton tatouage de l'ouroboros?

Envy n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le lui rappelle pour le savoir. Dante reprit :

- J'ai l'impression que oui... Bien. Le jeu n'en sera que plus interessant.

* * *

Riza ferma la porte du salon, dans lequel Edward était. Roy, appuyé sur le mur de la cuisine, ne disait mot. Riza dit :

- Colonel... On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. Ce garç... Cet homonculus... Il avait l'air d'être important pour Edward.

Roy leva un sourcil, et demanda :

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça?

Riza hésita.

- Eh bien... Tout à l'heure, lorsque nous cherchions un cadeau pour Havoc... J'ai vu Edward.

- Et?

- Il transportait un paquet et je l'ai entendu dire : « Je lui en ait enfin trouvé un! Dire que c'est son premier Noël... Il a intérêt être content de mon cadeau! »

Roy semblait ailleurs. Riza continua :

- Je n'y est pas prêté attention sur le moment... Mais quand on y réfléchit, au regard de la situation... Je pense que ce cadeau... Il l'avait acheté pour cet homonculus.

Riza se dirigea vers la porte et se stoppa, en ajoutant :

- Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. S'il compte vraiment pour Edward... Il ne nous pardonnera pas de l'avoir laissé partir. Je... vais le chercher.

Roy détourna la tête, et dit, en haussant les épaules :

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix alors...

Le visage de Riza s'éclaira. Elle sourit. Même si le colonel avait été dur avec l'homonculus quelques minutes plus tôt, il faisait de son mieux pour tirer un trait sur le passé.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Edward! S'écria Riza. Tu dois rester couché! Tes blessu...

- Je viens avec vous, l'interrompit Edward.

Il respirait difficilement et les pansements que lui avait mis Riza s'imbibaient de rouge. Edward sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Riza l'attrapa à temps et s'exclama :

- Tu ne peux pas! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es?!

Roy s'approcha.

- Le lieutenant à raison. Tu ne peux pas venir dans ton état.

- Moi je vous... assure... que si! S'écria Edward.

Roy fut stupéfait. Cet lueur dans les yeux du jeune alchimiste. La même... La même que celle de cinq ans plus tôt, lorsqu'Edward avait essayé de transmuté sa mère, et qu'il n'avait pas encore son automail. Cette lueur de détermination qu'il avait remarqué dans les yeux du jeune garçon, lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de devenir alchimiste d'Etat. De suite, Roy su que s'il n'emmenait pas Edward, il les suivirait quand même. Il annonça, sous le regard médusé de Riza :

- C'est bon, c'est d'accord.

* * *

Envy bondit dans les airs. Wrath était petit et moins véloce que lui au combat à main nues, certes, mais le môme était extrêmement rapide dès qu'il s'agissait d'alchimie. Rester au sol devenait dangereux. Cependant, malgré cette précaution, Envy n'avait pas vu venir Glutonny, qui s'était élancé dans les airs, la bave à la bouche.

- Manger!...

Envy, grâce à une magnifique figure acrobatique (_Moi : Bravo Envy! Envy : - -'_) l'esquiva en lui lançant :

- Désolé vieux, mais le casse-croûte, c'est pas pour ajourd'hui!

Il retomba au sol, mais ne put éviter Pride qui, par derrière, planta un sabre dans son dos, à l'endroit où les sillons rouges, crées par la pierre de vie se croisaient. Envy eut juste le temps d'éviter deux autres sabres.

- Merde! S'écria Envy.

Ses mouvements étaient ralentis par la lame dans son dos, et les attaques incessantes de ses « frères et soeurs », ne lui laissaient pas le temps de la retirer. Soudain, ses jambes furent prise dans le sol. Wrath, juste à sa droite, avait transmuté le sol, de manière à ce qu'il devienne tout d'abord semblable à des sables mouvants, puis dure comme de la roche. Envy n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Lust s'approcha lentement et déclara :

- C'est la fin pour toi, Envy.

Elle allongea ses ongles sur plusieurs mètres. Envy eut tout à coup une idée. Il donna un coup de poing dans le sol, ce qui le libéra et déséquilibra Lust dans un même temps. Ses ongles, tels des lances, furent déviés de leur trajectoire et détruisirent un pan de mur qui s'écrasa avec fracas au sol, produisant une immense poussière. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, Envy avait disparu. Cependant, deux Wrath se tenaient côté à côte. Profitant de la surprise générale, Envy -sous l'apparence de Wrath-, courut jusqu'à Dante, sans que les autres homonculus n'aient le temps de réagir.

- C'est ma dernière chance! Pensa-t-il.

Tout en reprenant sa véritable apparence, il projeta son bras droit (transmuté en pierre) vers le visage de la femme, qu'il érafla. Il voulut donner un autre coup, mais s'arrêta net.

- Pas de chance... dit Dante.

- Merde! Lâcha Envy.

En effet, Dante avait sa main posée sur la cuisse gauche de l'homonculus. Les yeux de celui-ci s'aggrandirent d'horreur. La femme sussura à l'oreille d'Envy :

- Voyons voir ce qu'il se passe... Si j'utilise mon alchimie?

* * *

J'ai eu du mal à trouver des choses à dire (ou plutôt à écrire) dans ce chapitre.

Je pense que dans le prochain, j'aurais plus d'idées (tout du moins j'espère!).

En tout cas, le huitième ressemblera pas mal à celui-là au niveau du/des combats, mais avec plus de suspens, je pense!

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu!

BisouX

_**White Assassin**_


	8. Sacrifice

**Quand le hasard s'emmêle**

**Note : **Ah ce que les reviews me font plaisir! :D

De plus en plus de personnes lisent mon histoire, c'est génial! Enfin bref... J'ai rien d'autre à dire alors... Chapitre 8 (j'ai repris la dernière réplique du chapitre 7, parce que c'est plus pratique pour continuer, c'est pas une erreur!)!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Sacrifice**

- Voyons voir ce qu'il se passe... Si j'utilise mon alchimie?

Dante se délectait de l'expression horrifiée d'Envy. Cependant, celui-ci sourit soudainement et lança à sa « mère » :

- La vieillesse t'as altéré les neurones ou quoi?

Dante resta stupéfaite par l'arrogance de l'homonculus. Cependant, Envy baissa sa main gauche à une vitesse phénoménale et attrapa un couteau attaché et caché sous sa jupe-short, juste au dessus de son tatouage, et le planta dans la main de Dante qui retira celle-ci d'un seul coup.

- Tu devrais savoir que je ne me laisse pas avoir aussi facilement, fit Envy à Dante, qui serrait sa main rougie par le sang.

Envy amena le couteau devant son visage et essuya le sang qui coulait le long de la lame tout en disant :

- Heureusement qu'Edward me connaît bien...

Il ajouta, une leur de folie dans les yeux :

- C'est un magnifique cadeau, non...?

Dante, elle, était (même plus que) furieuse. Elle claqua ses mains et les posa au sol dans un temps record. La seconde d'après, elle se retrouvait avec une épée dans chaque main.

- Tu ne feras bientôt plus partie du monde des vivants, Envy.

Elle cria aux autres homonculus :

- Ecartez vous!! Je m'en charge.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Elle regarda Envy avec une expression malveillante.

- Je ne vais pas te louper.

Envy, le couteau toujours dans la main, fit un salto arrière. Elle était armée, lui non. La situation était inversée. Il allait tout devoir jouer sur la défense. Elle était à une dizaine de mètres de lui. A distance, elle ne pouvait rien, et pour le moment, elle ne bougeait pas.

- T'as peur ou qu... commença Envy.

Soudain, Dante s'éleva dans les airs, à une hauteur incroyable. Elle retomba au sol, juste à l'endroit où Envy était quelques millièmes de secondes plus tôt.

- Waah! S'exclama Envy, tremblant. T'as pris des cours avec Pride, la vieille?!

Dante avait fait un énorme trou dans le sol, et, tout en enlevant les épées profondément enfoncées dans ce dernier, répondit :

- Que crois-tu? C'est moi qui le lui ait appris. (_Moi : Ah?! Dante : Fufufu... Une démonstration? Moi -reculant- : Non, merci... Ça va aller... XD – bien sur, ce qu'elle vient de dire n'est vrai que dans ma fanfic!-_)

- Et meerde... pensa Envy.

Elle leva une des deux épées en direction d'Envy, et déclara :

- Tu ne vivras plus au prochain coup.

Dante lança en l'air les deux épées qu'elle tenait, sous le regard médusé d'Envy et des autres homonculus. Elle claqua ses mains et rattrapa les épées, tout en portant deux coups simultanés au sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle... pensa Envy.

L'air de la salle sembla aspiré, mais Envy réussit, en faisant une pirouette, à sauter dans les airs juste au moment ou le sol fut tranché en deux.

- J'ai eu cha...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, qu'il se rendit compte que son bras avait été tranché juste par le souffle produit par l'attaque. Il s'écrasa au sol, sans pouvoir se relever.

- Pu.. Putain!

Dante sourit.

- Tu as mal?

Envy se releva, son bras se reformant petit à petit.

- T'inquiètes j'ai des pierres rouges en stock.

Dante haussa les épaules :

- Et alors? Tu n'en auras bientôt plus.

Elle répéta les mêmes gestes que précédemment. Envy se dit que sa seule chance était de l'attaquer alors que les épées étaient encore en l'air. Il fondit sur Dante, le couteau dans une main, l'autre transmutée en pic de pierre. Soudain, trois silhouettes apparurent à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver la porte (_Moi : je vous rappelle au passage qu'Envy l'a enlevée de ses gonds_).

- EDWARD?! S'écria Envy, quittant Dante des yeux.

Grave erreur. Le visage de Dante fut déformé par un sourire sadique, tandis que l'une des deux épées s'enfonçait dans Envy, qui fut projeté une dizaine de mètres en arrière, un bras et une jambe en moins.

- ENVYYY!!

Edward voulut courir jusqu'à l'homonculus, mais ces blessures et la main de Riza l'en empêchèrent. Envy, son corps se reformant, cria au jeune alchimiste :

- Bordel! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?!

Dante pointa une épée en direction d'Edward.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dès que j'en aurais fini, tu iras le rejoindre.

Roy avança d'un pas et répliqua :

- Ça, j'en doute fort.

Il claqua des doigts en direction de Dante, qui n'évita que de très peu l'explosion, ce qui ne fut pas le cas d'une de ses épées qui fut consummée instantanément. Envy, qui était au sol, se releva et s'écria :

- Edward! Barre toi d'ici avec les deux autres!

- Quoi?! S'exclama le blond, incrédule.

- Je m'en occupe! Dégage!

Edward s'approcha comme il put -à cause de ses blessures- d'Envy et lui dit :

- On va t'aider!

- Tu me gènes! Lui jeta Envy.

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux. Envy savait qu'il devait le faire partir à tout prix, surtout que pendant ce temps, les autres homonculus (et Dante) s'en prenaient à Riza et Roy, qui usaient de balles et de claquements de doigts pour les faire reculer. La salle commençait de plus à ressembler à un véritable brasier et la chaleur ne cessait d'augmenter de secondes en secondes.

- AAAAH!

Lust venait de transpercer l'épaule de Riza, qui s'arrêta malheureusement de tirer. Roy tourna la tête vers elle et Pride en profita pour planter un sabre dans la jambe du Flame Alchemist. Ce dernier continua malgré cela de claquer des doigts, en s'étant rapproché de Riza pour la protéger.

- Vous avez tous envie de crever ou quoi?! S'exclama Envy.

- On est venu t'aider! Répéta Edward.

Tout à coup, Dante bondit dans les airs en direction d'Edward. Ce dernier ne l'avait absolument pas vue. Envy s'interposa juste à temps entre elle et l'alchimiste. La lame s'enfonça profondément dans son corps. Dante susurra :

- Je crois bien que tu n'as plus de pierres rouges, mon cher Envy.

Edward, stupéfait, ne bougeait plus.

- En... vy...

Edward voulut se servir de son alchimie mais ses bras refusaient de bouger. Du sang coulait de la bouche d'Envy et il cria à Roy et Riza :

- Barrez-vous d'ici! VITE!!

La chaleur était devenue insupportable et presque tout était en feu. Dante prit la parole :

- C'est dommage, Envy. Dommage que tu es mal tourné. C'est aussi dommage que je doive te tuer, dit-elle à l'adresse d'Edward.

Elle voulut retirer la lame du corps d'Envy pour s'en prendre à Edward, mais l'homonculus, les mains sur l'épée trempée de sang, l'en empêchait.

- Tu ne la... retirera pas...

- Qu'est-ce que...?! s'exclama Dante, qui n'arrivait pas à bouger l'épée d'un pousse.

- Cou... COUREZ! Hurla Envy à Roy et Riza qui restaient sans bouger.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Alors que les flammes l'entouraient, Envy lâcha la lame de l'épée, attrapa Edward et le balança par dessus le feu. Il attérit lourdement sur Roy, en dehors de la maison en flammes.

Envy tourna sa tête vers Dante, qui n'arrivait pas à bouger.

- Si je crève... Tu crèveras avec moi!

Ils étaient seuls parmi les flammes. Les autres homonculus avaient tous brûlé sous les explosions à répétition du Flame Alchemist.

Edward restait toujours sans voix. Il était à l'extérieur de la maison, avec Riza et Roy. Envy, lui était à l'intérieur. Il voulait se jeter dans les flammes pour aller le chercher, mais Roy le retint.

- IL FAUT PARTIR, VITE! Criait ce dernier.

- PAS SANS ENVY!! criait Edward de plus belle.

Dante paniqua et lâcha son épée et essaya de s'enfuir, mais le feu l'en empêchait. Elle n'était pas un homonculus, il fallait qu'elle sorte, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle retenta de passer au travers des flammes, en vain. Une chose était sûre, c'est que tous criaient, pour des raisons différentes, mais parmi ce brouhaha, une voix presque sourde surpassa tout de même les autres :

- Edward... Je t'aime.

La maison en feu s'écroula alors devant Roy, Riza et Edward, ce dernier gardant dans sa tête cette dernière image : Envy, dans les flammes, une épée plantée dans le corps, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

* * *

C'est dingue! J'étais tellement à fond dans ce chapitre, que quand je l'écrivais, j'avais l'impression d'avoir écrit des pages et des pages, et pourtant... y'en avait pas tant que ça!

C'est étrange, surtout qu'après j'ai paniqué en me disant : Wouah c'est trop court! Faut que je rajoute des trucs! Enfin... J'ai quand même réussit au final!

D'ailleurs... Je pensais que je le ferais dans une semaine ce chapitre! Désolée pour cette fausse information, mais j'arrive vraiment pas à prévoir le temps que je mets pour faire un chapitre XD

N'hésitez pas à me mettre des reviews!

BisouX

_**White Assassin**_


	9. Un nouveau départ

**Quand le hasard s'emmêle**

**Note : **Snif... Le dernier chapitre! Comme le temps passe vite! Même pas deux semaines que j'ai commencé mon histoire qu'elle se termine déjà! Ça me donne envie de pleurer mais bon... J'en ferais d'autres! Allez! Voici le... dernier chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Un nouveau départ**

- Resembool! Resembool!

Edward se leva, prit ses affaires et descendit du wagon.

- Edward!

Une jeune fille blonde courut jusqu'au jeune alchimiste et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle le lâcha, et sourit. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par un adolescent presque aussi blond qu'elle. Il s'approcha d'Edward et dit :

- C'est chouette que tu sois venu! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vus!

En effet, Edward n'avait pas vu Alphonse et Winry depuis une éternité. Cette dernière lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna.

- Dépêchons-nous! Mamie Pinako nous attends pour le déjeuner!

- Att...

Edward, entraîné par Winry, lâcha sa valise qu'Alphonse rattrapa juste à temps.

- Doucement, Winry! Ed doit être fatigué de son voyage! Dit-il.

La blonde se stoppa, lâcha Edward et déposa un baiser sur la bouche d'Alphonse -qui rougit au passage- en lui disant :

- T'es trop gentil avec lui! C'est plus un gosse!

Elle retourna vers Edward et s'exclama :

- WAAAAH!! Mon automail! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait??

En effet, l'automail d'Edward semblait fonctionner, mais était dans un sale état. Cependant, Edward ne réagit pas. Winry perçut dans ses yeux qu'il était triste, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le frapper avec son inséparable clef à molette, elle se stoppa et l'avertit seulement :

- Tu devrais en prendre plus soin, tu me donnes du boulot à chaque fois que tu viens! La prochaine fois, je serais peut-être pas aussi gentille.

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent de la gare, Winry racontant joyeusement à Edward le merveilleux automail qu'Alphonse et elle avait réussit à fabriquer. Edward aurait du se réjouir pour le couple de leur bonheur, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Cette fameuse nuit lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire et il devait chaque fois respirer un grand coup pour ne pas verser quelques larmes.  
Cependant, cette comédie ne prenait pas effet, et il le savait. Winry et Alphonse avaient bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, même s'il ne savaient pas le pourquoi de la chose. En tout cas, ils n'y faisaient pas allusion, car ils savaient qu'Edward ne répondrait sûrement pas.  
Edward se dit que Resembool n'avait vraiment pas changé en un an : toujours la même campagne, les mêmes habitants qui le saluaient...  
l se dit que cet endroit reculé du monde serait un bon moyen d'oublier cette nuit... De l'oublier lui... De tout oublier... Il reprendrait sûrement ses occupations d'alchimiste plus tard. Roy s'était arrangé pour que personne ne pose de questions sur son départ précipité à Resembool. Sur ce coup là, le Flame Alchemist avait été cool. Edward mis machinalement les mains dans ses poches et s'arrêta soudainement.

- Ah oui... C'est vrai... pensa-t-il.

Winry et Alphonse continuaient d'avancer, en parlant tantôt d'alchimie, tantôt d'automails. Edward, quant à lui, sortit de ses poches un bandeau noir sur lequel était dessiné une sorte de triangle rouge. Il referma son poing dessus, en ne pouvant retenir une larme.

* * *

FLASH BACK

_Edward fixait d'un regard vague le ciel, au travers de la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital. Une larme coula sur sa joue lorsqu'il se rappella la nuit dernière._

_Toc toc toc_

_Edward essuya la larme sur sa joue et répondit d'une voix presque éteinte :_

_- Entrez..._

_La porte s'ouvrit sur Riza et Roy, l'une apportant des fleurs à Edward, l'autre refermant de suite la porte. Edward, le regard morne, leur demanda :_

_- Que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite, colonel?_

_Ce dernier s'approcha du jeune alchimiste et lui tendit un bout de tissu. Edward le lui arracha des mains et resta stupéfait quand il vit ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains tremblantes._

_Riza fut attristée lorsqu'Edward demanda, la bouche tremblante :_

_- Où avez-vous trouvé ça?_

_Roy joignit ses mains dans son dos et déclara :_

_- Après que le lieutenant Hawkeye et moi-même avons été soignés, nous sommes retournés dans la ville souterraine, près des décombres. La seule chose qui n'avait pas été brûlée était ceci._

_Il ajouta, en s'apprêtant à sortir, suivit de Riza :_

_- Je crois bien que ce bandeau appartenait à votre ami, non?_

_La porte se referma. Edward regarda le bandeau noir orné d'un triangle rouge, et murmura :_

_- Merci..._

FIN DU FLASH BACK

* * *

- Edward! On est arrivés!

Edward sortit de ses tristes pensées.

- Mamie Pinako! Nous voilà! Cria Alphonse.

La porte de la petite maisonnette s'ouvrit. Un chien noir munit d'un automail à la patte avant gauche, arriva en courant vers les trois adolescents. Il fonça sur Edward en particulier, car il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

- Den! S'écria Edward en rigolant lorsque le chien lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber au passage.

Pinako se tenait sur le seuil de la porte et les invita à rentrer pour venir déjeuner.

- Je sors un peu, dit Edward.

- O.K., tu reviens pour dîner! Lui ordonna Winry.

En effet, quand Edward était dans cet état, Winry l'avait souvent vu partir des heures entières, pour ne rentrer qu'au matin. Edward haussa les épaules.

- Irrécupérable... soupira Winry.

Edward passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il faisait drôlement froid, même avec ce si beau soleil. Ou pouvait-il aller pour penser tranquillement? Bof... Pourquoi réfléchir autant? Il laissa tout simplement ses pas le porter. Il avait tout le temps de se morfondre après tout.  
Il arriva bientôt à la rivière où il jouait avec Alphonse quand il était plus jeune. Il s'assit dans l'herbe verte bercée par le vent et contempla la rivière aussi bleue et froide que le ciel. Il ramena ses jambes vers lui et posa la tête sur ses genoux. Il s'en voulait de ce qui était arrivé à Envy. Cette aventure resterait sûrement à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Il aurait tellement voulu passer plus de temps avec lui... Si seulement il avait pu... Ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de plus!

- Tout ça... C'est parce que j'ai rien pu faire... pensa-t-il.

S'il n'avait pas été blessé, il aurait pu l'empêcher de se rendre chez Dante. Ils se seraient enfuis loin, très loin, pour enfin être tranquilles et vivre ensemble. S'il seulement il n'avait pas été aussi naïf! Le piège que lui avait tendu les homonculus était vraiment grossier, et pourtant, il s'était laissé prendre. Edward se leva, s'approcha de l'eau glacée et ferma les yeux. S'il se laissait tomber dedans? Pour tout oublier...? Pour ne plus avoir de remords... Ce serait facile. Il suffisait qu'il se laisse entraîner par le courant, et l'eau ferait le reste. Il ne résisterait pas... Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et recula brutalement, ce qui le fit tomber. Il resta quelques minutes dans cette position, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il avait faillit faire. Ou plutôt de ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il serra le bandeau d'Envy dans une main, et une touffe d'herbe dans l'autre, essayant de retenir quelques sanglots.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule et une voix s'exclama :

- Dis donc Fullnabot! C'est pas mon bandeau que t'as entre les mains?! Je le cherchais partout!

Edward se leva d'un bond, se retourna et sourit :

- Je crois que je vais devoir demander à mamie Pinako de préparer une assiette en plus pour ce soir!

**FIN**

* * *

J'ai envie de... PLEURER!! Pour une fois que je marque le mot FIN à une de mes histoires! Nan mais j'y crois pas XD

Ah... Ce chapitre est passé si vite! Les heures ont passé si vite! Enfin... Je vous donne rendez-vous sur mes autres fanfic, chers lecteurs alors!

Merci pour tous les reviews que vous avez posté sur cette fanfic! Merci pour m'avoir accompagnée tout du long!

J'espère que ma fanfic vous a plu, même si elle était un peu courte!

BisouX

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
